Eldraphyn
Eldraphyn is the daughter of King Oberon, who was forced to flee from Alfhiem because of a coup d'etat by Elwyn Sorrowsong. She is currently an ally of Sjinterfel and is helping Sjin with Botania so that Sjin has enough strength to take the piece of Renzovia from Elwyn, in return for his assisting in killing Elwyn so that Eldraphyn can become Queen again. Appearance Eldraphyn has blonde hair and blue eyes, and has quite pale skin. She is wearing some sort of silvery dress, with yellow trimmings and darker shades. She has some sort of crown on her head,with a large yellow gem, and a blue string on the back keeping it on. Her hair falls down her back and over her shoulders. History After her father King Oberon vanished (to the club, according to Sjin), his daughter became the next in line. However, Elwyn Sorrowsong, allied with Lord Blackwood, conducted a coup d'etat and tried to have Eldraphyn killed. She escaped by throwing a rare Ender Pearl through the Alfhiem gateway, allowing her to pass through the otherwise unpassable gateway. She ended up in Sjinterfel and came into contact with Sjin, a friend of her father's who then agreed to team up with her. For Sjin's help in taking the throne back and killing Elwyn Sorrowsong, she would assist him and let him take a piece of the goddess Renzovia from Alfheim. Sjin's blacksmith Berym expressed distrust of Eldraphyn, citing Lord Blackwood's use of Elementium which is only obtainable from Alfheim. Eldraphyn expressed a dislike for Berym as well. Sjin manages to break the two apart, and both agree to keep their distance. Eldraphyn helps Sjin devise a strategy to kill a Gaia Guardian. She helps him advance his Botania set up with a brewing set up. Sjin gives her some food, including chilli peppers, which see has never seen before, and after she finds them too hot is forced to jump into water. She then helps Sjin start brewing. After that, together they visited the End, and it was the first time for her as she had never been to the end. Afterwards Sjin give her a Flügel Tiara which gives her wings of an Mega Ultra Chicken. Sjin then tells her that a chicken is a mix of a dragon and a griffin as a joke. Recently, Eldraphyn seems to have made peace with Berym, as they have managed to build together a very efficient Botania system. Eldraphyn escaped Sjinterfel following its destruction by Renzovia by stepping through an Alfheim gate. Her fate beyond this is unknown. Personality Eldraphyn seems to a friendly person, although she dislikes Berym at first. She is fine with Sjin not using her proper title, showing she is not arrogant over her position. She also offers to help Sjin. Relationships Allies: * Sjin: Working alongside Sjin to gain back her kingdom. She is assisting him by working on Botania. * Berym: Although they both work for Sjin, Eldraphyn and Berym dislike each other, and have both decided to keep away from each other. Recently, it seems like they have reconciled their differences and have become a couple, as Sjin said they have gone on a date. * King Oberon: Her father. After he vanished (to party), Eldraphyn took over the throne until Elwyn Sorrowsong forced her to flee. It is unknown if Oberon will return (sober up) to help Eldraphyn. Enemies: * Elwyn Sorrowsong: Used the disappearance of King Oberon to take the throne from Eldraphyn, with help from Lord Blackwood. Tried to have Eldraphyn killed, but she escaped through a portal to Sjinterfel. * Lord Blackwood: Helped Elwyn Sorrowsong to take control of Eldraphyn's throne. Is also an enemy of Sjin, who Eldraphyn is now allied with. * The character who put Lord Blackwood into the portalunknown is the king of Lord Blackwood, who is an enemy of Sjin. Abilities & Powers Eldraphyn has extensive knowledge of Botania and elven lore. She is also an Elven warrior. She was gifted the Mega Ultra Chicken Flugel Tiara, from Sjin, which was made using the mod Botania. Trivia * When she first met Sjin, Eldraphyn did not think he looked like a Druid, thinking he was one of the Starks. This was reference to how the armour Sjin wore at the time resembled that of Iron Man, aka. Tony Stark. * Because Ender Pearls are rare in Alfhiem, and the one Eldraphyn stole was considered an "ancient treasure," she is unlikely to be followed. * Eldraphyn's dislike of Berym may be because, as in many tales, elves are weak against iron. For example, Discworld Elves are rendered "blind" by it and it also drains their power. * Unlike Shadow of Israphel characters, Eldraphyn can hear when Sjin talks to her, instead of Sjin having to type into the chat. She also seems to be able to hear Sjin all the time, not just when Sjin is talking at her. * It is currently unknown who plays Eldraphyn. It may be a Yognau(gh)t, who like Berym was invited onto the show due to their knowledge of Botania, or they may be a Yogscast member filling the role. * Eldraphyn's mother maybe Titania, Queen of faeries and Oberon's consort. This is not confirmed. * Eldraphyn made a number of mistakes regarding materials while helping Sjin, it is unknown if this is intentional. * Eldraphyn is a vegetarian. * Her Fugel Tiara, Mega Ultra Chicken, is named after a God Card from Yu-gi-oh: The Abridged Series. Quotes * "Hello?" * "You... have an iron worker? How... quaint." Gallery File:Tumblr_nwgbpdL9I81ru68jso1_1280.png|Berym and Eldraphyn, by uszetaham File:EldraphynArt.jpg|A fan art of Eldraphyn, made by TricksterGodArt References Category:Characters Category:Sjin Category:Rule The World